marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayla Silverfox
Kayla Silverfox, also known as Silver Fox, was a mutant who had telepathic and hypnotic abilities. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine After leaving the Team X project, Logan went back to Canada, where he resided in a cabin, high in the mountains, with his girlfriend Kayla Silverfox, who helps calm him though his nightmares of the past. Six years they lived together, until Kayla is apparently killed by Sabretooth, which devastates Logan and causes him to search for William Stryker's assistance. As Logan is about to get his skeleton injected with adamantium, he asks for dogtags bearing the name "Wolverine", inspired by a story Kayla told him about a spirit who was tricked into being parted forever from his lover the Moon, the spirit- whose name translates as 'Wolverine'- subsequently forced to look at the Moon forever and never be with her again. Some time later, when Wolverine breaks into the Weapon X facility, Kayla turns up to be alive - her death was faked with hydrochlorothiazide, so Stryker could trick Logan into participating in his project. Her task was to keep an eye on him during their six years together and to manipulate him to a state of complacency with her mutant power of persuasion. This hurts Logan deeply and he decides to just leave it all and move on with his life, leaving them all behind. Shortly after Logan's departure, Kayla confronts Stryker demanding the release of her sister Emma, who is also in the prison, only to be placated by him and told to wait. Creed comes in and Kayla tries to persuade him that Stryker is only using them. This doesn't work and Creed, grasping her throat (apparently immune to her powers), promises her death for real this go around. Logan hears her screams and comes to her rescue almost killing Creed but is convinced by Kayla that if he does that he will then be no better then Stryker. She also convinces him that she truly loves him. Kayla and Logan then go to free her sister, along with the other imprisoned mutants. While leading them out of the facility, hangar doors open to reveal Weapon XI. Logan orders the others to find another way out so that he can engage this new abomination on his own. As they explore an alternate escape route, Fox is wounded by sniper fire and sends her sister, along with the other mutants on, while she goes back to look for Logan. She meets him again by a destroyed reactor tower, and Wolverine starts carrying her toward the plane. Stryker walks up behind them and shoots Logan in the back, and later in the head, with adamantium bullets, which are the only things that can supposedly 'hurt' him. This knocks him out long enough for him to go after Silver Fox but she turns the tables by touching his ankle and at first forces him to put the gun to his own head. Killing him was not her style however so she instead commands him to "walk until you bleed... Then keep walking." She then dies of her injuries. When Wolverine awakes, he doesn't recognize her anymore (the bullets hitting his brain caused amnesia). He seals her eyes shut, and walks away. The Wolverine Logan's voice can be heard calling Kayla's name through one of his nightmares indicating that his memories since being shot in the head by Stryker have, at least in part, returned. Character traits Instead of the accelerated healing factor that Silver Fox was originally given in the comics, she possesses a tactile mind control ability where she can control the mind of anyone she touches, although it appears that Logan and Victor Creed are immune to her ability due to their healing factors. Relationships *Emma - Sister. *Logan - Lover; deceased. *William Stryker - Enemy and killer. *Sabretooth - Enemy. *Weapon XI - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Earth-10005 (2 films) **X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Lynn Collins **''The Wolverine'' (Voice only) Behind the scenes *Michelle Monaghan was supposed to play the role, but turned it down because of scheduling conflicts. Trivia *In the comics, Silver Fox is not a mutant, but she has an artificial healing factor, which is not mentioned in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. She has also been a member of HYDRA. *Kayla Silverfox's power in X-Men Origins: Wolverine is similar to another mutant from Alpha Flight comics, Murmur. Gallery X-Men Origins: Wolverine LoganKayla1-XMOW.png|Kayla embraces Logan KaylaSilverfox1-XMOW.png|Kayla watches Logan go to work KaylaSilverfox2-XMOW.png|Kayla and Logan drive home KaylaSilverfox3-XMOW.png|Kayla sees Victor Creed blocking he road LoganKayla2-XMOW.png|Kayla's body cradled by Logan Wolverine_-_EmmaFrostSilverfox.jpg KaylaSilverfox4-XMOW.png|Kayla tells the truth to Logan KaylaSilverfox5-XMOW.png|A dying Kayla uses her tactile hypnosis on Stryker Promotion KaylaSilverfox.jpg Group.jpg Category:X-Men characters Category:Wolverine characters Category:Love interest Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Class 3 mutants Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased